Teen Titans Final Destiny
by Invader Ocean
Summary: Raven and Robin have been captured, a bunch of villains have come to demolish the Teen Titans once and for all. Kani will be their only hope, but what will she do? Read to find out. Kani C Me


**Teen Titans Final Destiny**

A shadow dashed out of the alley and was seen up in the sky. She was quick and prepared for battle if one was coming. Her name was Kani, a Teen Titans out on patrol. She dashed out into the open and checked for any villains. Then Kani heard a voice from above, "Kani is it all good down there?" That voice was from Robin. She nodded and flew back into the T-Ship. "Well that's the last of the Teen Titans" Robin said as he flew the ship back to Teen Titan's Tower. "So, were there any criminals out there that I didn't see?" Kani asked. "Nope" answered Beast Boy while shoving a pizza down.

She chuckled and soon, they landed on Titans Tower to discover a shocking surprise. Terra was standing right in the middle of the roof. "Terra, I thought…" Kani gasped surprisingly. "Terra I'm so glad your back, I missed you so much and I..." Beast Boy stuttered. "Terra, I'm so happy your back my friend!" Starfire yelped in joy.

Terra sighed with relief to find her old friends, "I… I'm sorry for going with Slade and betraying you, will you forgive me?" she pleaded. "Anything for an old friend of mine, we forgive you!" Starfire shouted amusingly. "Well… I suppose… alright Terra I forgive you." "And so do I." Kani and Beast Boy nodded. "Has Slade been defeated while I was gone?" Terra asked. "Yes, we've kicked Slade's butt!" Beast Boy said while whooping his fists. Terra smiled and the Teen Titans walked into Titans Tower.

"BOOYAH I love the smell of ham!" Cyborg said excitedly. Kani chuckled and sat on the couch. Raven went up to her room and closed the door. Kani looked at her and hesitatingly followed after her. She knocked on Raven's door cautiously. "Go away!" Raven said not caring. "It's only me, Kani I want to know what's troubling you." "Nothing, now please go away?" Raven said already getting annoyed. Kani sighed and flew back to the couch finding waffles all over the place. "WAFFLEZ, EVERYONE WE'VE GOT WAFFLEZ!" Kani exclaimed. Cyborg laughed and threw a waffle at Beast Boy's plate. "These wonder things called waffles! What could be better than this?" Starfire shouted joyously and started gulping down waffles. Beast Boy yelled, "This better NOT have meat in them! You know I'm a vegetarian!" "They do NOT! I, Cyborg made them myself! I know waffles don't have meat OR tofu in them so shut up and eat up before I go steal your waffles!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

"Raven, we have waffles!" Kani shouted waiting for her to come out and enjoy the waffles. "GO AWAY!" Raven shouted angrily. "Please come out and enjoy the waffles we have made?" "For the last time Kani… GO AWAY!" Raven snarled angrily. "Sorry to upset you Raven I'll go!" "What's up with Raven?" Robin asked with concern. "I don't know she keeps on telling me to go away even when there's a waffle party here." Kani shrugged. Suddenly, there was screaming in Raven's room and it died all of a sudden. The Teen Titans rushed in to find Raven missing and a trail of blood leading out the window of her dark and eerie room. "Raven, are you here?" Kani asked with fear.

No reply came and Kani shuddered with fear. "Could Trigon have done this?" Beast Boy asked with fear also. "Maybe or maybe… Slade is back!" Robin growled with anger. Beast Boy shook his head, "Dude, no way he's back, he's already got his butt kicked remember?" "We can't be too sure, he's powerful!" Robin snarled. "We just need to locate Raven and rescue her before she's in any moral danger." He said while looking at his locator. "No, it can't be…" Robin said with his eyes widened. "Slade… he's back!" "Again, seriously, look man he's been defeated it must be just something" Cyborg said unfaithfully. "He is, and…" Robin started to say but then a shadow appeared and then he disappeared. "Robin! Where are you?" Starfire asked with surprise. There was no reply. "Slade, it is him!" Kani said surprisingly. "Believe it or not, he's the one who took Robin and maybe Raven too!"

"Really dude? You believe Robin too?" Beast Boy asked shaking his head. Starfire gasped and turned away. "Beast Boy… it's true… Slade's back." Suddenly they heard a loud growl and the ground shaking. "No dudes… it can't be…" Beast Boy said stuttering while looking outside the window. "It is Beast Boy… believe it or not… all the villains are here… even Trigon, they are ready to infiltrate us!" Kani said sighing.

Cyborg gasped and hung his head down, "Man, this has to be a dream, I mean like who would want to demolish us like this?" "Trigon… that's who, Raven's father" Starfire said with a tear on her face. "Guys, we need to attack! Come on!" Kani said hurryingly. "Dudes, we can't just charge out there and attack!" Beast Boy said surprised. "Yes we can, we can pull it off and attack them like this!" "Kani is right, we can't just give up that easily, everything we've got guys let's go!" Cyborg shouted.

Kani nodded and shouted, "Teen Titans GO!" She charged at the villains that were standing right in front of Teen Titans Tower. Cyborg wrestled with Gizmo. "You barf brain you know that you can never beat me! I'm much stronger than you are! I'm Gizmo!" He shouted. "Oh yeah man, well watch this!" Cyborg yelled and ripped off his technology. "Ah, I…I'm… AHHHH!" Gizmo shouted and ran off. Meanwhile Kani went up to Control Freak and kicked him back and forth. "You can't ever beat the Teen Titans!" She shouted angrily. "Oh yeah, well watch this." Control Freak said amusingly. He brought the plants to life. "You…you… monster!" Kani growled and took his control and broke it in half. "Uh…I…I gotta go see you around!" Control Freak said with fear. "That'll teach him a lesson" Kani muttered under her breath.

Starfire growled while facing Cinderblock. She shot him hard with her starbolts and he fell hard on the ground. "You will not mess with the Teen Titans!" She yelled with rage and fury. Cinderblock got up immediately and slammed Starfire on the ground. Starfire's eyes lighted up and she shot him right in the face. "I will defeat you!" she quickly shot a few starbolts at him and he fell down and was defeated. Starfire smiled and flew off to see if the others needed help.

Beast Boy looked at Adonis right in the eye and Dr. Light was right behind him. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and used his tail to whack Adonis right in the face and he fell back. "Do you need a little light?!" Dr. Light shouted and shot a beam of light at Beast Boy's eyes which made him transform into his normal form again. Beast Boy shook his head and tossed Adonis far away from the fight. "Are you… afraid of the light?!" Dr. Light asked sarcastically. Beast Boy growled and turned into an elephant and used his tusk to flip him away and destroyed his suit. Dr. Light looked at Beast Boy with fear and he tossed Dr. Light into the water.

The Teen Titans gathered around and spotted the HIVE 5 and Trigon. Kani shouted, "Teen Titans GO!" she charged at Jinx and wrestled her. "I thought you were my friend!" "And I thought you were mine!" Jinx yelled furiously. Then they both gave and sighed. "Which side are you on anyways?" "I'm on… no sides." Jinx said with depression. "How come Jinx?" Kani asked with shock. "Well, the HIVE 5 and you are my friends… I can't just abandon you… or the HIVE." "How about let's just say that we don't fight okay?" Kani asked softly. Jinx nodded and hopped away.  
Beast Boy spotted Brother Blood and he jumped up to the highway and growled. "You… you won't defeat the Teen Titans!" "Or will I?" Blood asked sarcastically. He shot a beam at Beast Boy sending him flying back. Beast Boy snarled in anger and he turned into an aardvark and whacked Blood hard. He flew back hard and Beast Boy tossed him carelessly into the water. "Dude… I told you I could defeat you!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

"Mumbo… you let me go right now!" Starfire shouted angrily at Mumbo. "Well then, just to warn you I have no idea what I am doing" Mumbo said while laughing and he raised a saw. Suddenly Starfire shot out of the case and pinned Mumbo down and shot a few starbolts at him. "Pick a card, any card" Mumbo said holding a few cards out. Then the cards flew out and wrapped around Starfire until she couldn't budge. Mumbo laughed and ran away. Starfire's eyes started to glow again and she shot out of the cards. She flew abruptly to him and shot a few starbolts at him causing him to fall down. Starfire quickly grabbed his hat and tore it into pieces. "My… my hat, I can't do tricks without it!" Mumbo said with fear. Starfire tied him up to a pole and flew off.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was dogging Red X's Xs. "You think you can beat me that easily Cyborg?" Red X said while moving back and forth. "Yeah man, I can!" Cyborg shot a beam at him and he flew back into the water but got up instantly. "Well then…" Red X said calmly and threw a few Xs at Cyborg. He shot them with his cannon and shot Red X until he was in the water and sank in. Cyborg looked where Red X sunk and turned away to meet the others.

"Well done Teen Titans" a voice boomed. Trigon was sitting in his throne watching the Titan's every move. "Trigon, we will find out a way to defeat you!" Starfire narrowed her eyes and shot starbolts at him continuously. "No, you will not defeat me, I am much too powerful for that." He said calmly. Kani growled, "Where is Raven and Robin?!" "You will find out… soon enough" Trigon said while smiling evilly.


End file.
